


All the world's a stage

by noisey_burlesque_peach



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Heist, Hickeys, Kissing, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Mission Fic, Multi, Neck Kissing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach
Summary: A performance in three acts.Takes place sometime between "Mega-Ultrabots of Cyberjustice" and "The Heart of It All"Title is from "As You Like It" by William ShakespeareHere's the pinterest board for their outfits if y'all are interested
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	All the world's a stage

**Author's Note:**

> I love listening to music while I work, so my favorite Jupeter playlists are [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5n7fifZD2fmXmL0UPMbhZd?si=1qlgzGu0R2Cm6f8Kobf4-g) , [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48cxnMuyspAmBA17xetD6k?si=SSl1n6KUShyOlM9hHenMbQ) , and [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hkAQf3JIDwmTCQyRl8bHL?si=q1f1fp7RRf-uwjqztYEN1g)

Peter Nureyev loved galas. He was an excellent actor and at this point slipping into a new persona was like slipping into a well tailored suit. He thrived off of the theatricality of it. He prided himself on his ability to change his entire personality in seconds. Doing missions where they were undercover were perfect opportunities for him to show off his skills. They fed his ego quite nicely indeed.

He and Juno were getting ready in Peter’s room, each one dolling themself up for the night. The outfit that Peter picked out was one of his favorites. An off white poet blouse with sheer sleeves that poofed out then tightened around his wrists, paired with black slacks and a black corset belt that was only half tightened. He sat cross legged in front of his full length mirror, perfectly applying his smokey eye makeup. He caught a glimpse of Juno in the mirror, stretching after their mid-afternoon nap. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants that left very little to the imagination. As he woke himself up fully, he rubbed a hand up his chest under his shirt, the hem of the fabric pulling up to expose his lower abdomen which was marred with love bites from the night before.

Juno looked up after he let out a particularly luxurious yawn, catching Peter’s gaze. Peter didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was looking. He smirked, then went back to doing his makeup. 

“I don’t understand why we all have to go to this stupid gala,” Juno huffed, sitting down at Peter’s vanity to do his makeup. “Only one of us has to seduce the guy. Shouldn’t a few of us stay behind on the Carte Blanche?” 

“Usually yes, but we know very little of our mark’s tastes. We have no clue which of us will appeal to him, if any. Buddy’s hoping that if we all go, at least one of us will be his type.” Peter replied. 

“It’s gonna be you,” Juno muttered under his breath. 

“I’m not so sure, love. I don’t think anyone could resist you in that dress.”

Juno glanced over at the dress that still hung on the door of Peter’s closet. He had tried it on at the shop that they had stolen it from, and he had to admit it looked pretty damn good on him. He had even taken a picture on his comms and sent it to Peter. That evening as soon as they made it back to Juno’s room, Peter pounced on him, whispering filthy things in his ear about what he wanted to do to him in that dress.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend,” Juno said, rolling his eye.

“That’s true, but I am also a self proclaimed narcissist darling. There are very few people in this world who I genuinely consider to be more attractive than myself, and you Juno are one of them.”

By the time Juno was applying the finishing touches to his eyeliner, Peter had also finished his makeup, save for his lipstick that he was smart enough to apply at the last minute so that he wouldn’t make a mess when he and Juno had their inevitable pre-heist makeout session. 

Peter got to his feet and strutted over to Juno, leaning down to kiss his neck. 

“Let me dress you?” Peter asked.

“Sometimes I think you like dressing me more than you like undressing me,” Juno said.

“It makes me feel better when we go on missions,” Peter admitted, “especially when you have to flirt with other people. Knowing that I put these clothes on you and I will be the one taking them off tonight. That way when they touch you, it’s like I’m there, shielding you from anything unsavory.”

“A little possessive tonight huh?”

“If it bothers you, you can dress yourself.” Peter slid a hand under Juno’s shirt, watching the muscles of his abdomen jump when he touched the bruised flesh.

“No. I like it too,” Juno sighed, letting his eye slip closed. Peter stayed like that for a moment, one hand up Juno’s shirt, his thumb lightly brushing the silver barbell that was nestled into the flesh at the top of his bellybutton.

“Get up love,” Peter said after they had lingered long enough. Juno did as he was told, getting to his feet and allowing his lover to guide him back to the bed, pushing him gently until he was sprawled out on his back. 

“I hope you don’t mind dear, but I got you a little present to go with your dress tonight.” Peter pulled a box out from under his bed and presented it to Juno, who pushed himself up into a seated position. 

“Peter, you know you don’t have to keep doing this,” Juno sighed.

“I know that love, but I like spoiling you. It’s like when I dress you. Putting you in clothing that I bought makes me feel like I’m protecting you.”

Perhaps Juno should have been insulted that Peter thought he needed protecting, but he wasn’t. He found it endearing actually, but he would never say that out loud. 

Juno rolled his eye for the millionth time that night but opened the box and pushed the red tissue paper aside to reveal a pair of black panties, and a matching garter belt and stockings. His breath hitched as he ran his fingertips over the soft lace. 

“Nureyev,” Juno half gasped, and wasn’t that just a treat. The way Juno said his name, his real last name, made him a little light headed, it always did. 

“Lay back my dove, let me dress you,” Peter cooed. Juno did as he was told, laying back on the bed. Peter pulled his sweatpants down, peppering kisses across his hips and navel but deliberately avoiding his cock. He slipped the panties on then. Juno’s hips jerked a little when the fabric rubbed against his sensitive skin. 

The garter belt came next. Juno canted his hips ever so slightly to allow Peter to slip it up to where it sat on his lower abdomen. 

Juno flushed bright red at all the attention his lower half was getting. Peter hadn’t even touched his dick but he was already half hard. Peter noticed, of course, baring his sharp teeth in an even sharper smile. 

“So lovely how you come apart like this at the faintest touches,” Peter mumbled against his thigh where he had been sucking a bruise into his detective’s skin. 

“You’re a goddamn tease,” Juno grumbled. 

“Only because you’re so pretty when you get worked up.” Peter rolled Junos stockings up and clipped them into the garter belt one at a time, kissing the insides of his calves, knees, and thighs as he did. After Juno was situated in his lingerie, Peter slid up between his legs to give him a proper kiss. 

“Don’t wanna go Nureyev,” Juno sighed, “wanna stay right here.” Juno looked like he could drift back asleep then and there, exhaustion and arousal mixing and making his head swim. In hindsight, that was probably Peter’s fault. He should know better than to keep his love up late the night before a heist. Juno always got grumpy when he was tired, and they had run out of those infernal energy drinks that he liked so much over a week ago. 

“I know my love. I promise we can sleep in all day tomorrow,” Peter said, kissing him where his brows had knitted together until the lines of his face smoothed out. “Now come on, let’s get your dress on.” 

Peter pulled Juno to his feet, holding him in his arms for the briefest moment before he stepped back. Juno didn’t let him pull far away though, He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, unfastening the top four buttons.

“You know we don’t have time for that Juno,” Peter said, taking Juno’s hands in his and guiding them away. 

“Your chest is sexy,” Juno replied, “you gotta show off if you wanna seduce this guy.” 

“Good thinking.” Peter pressed one last chaste kiss to Juno’s jaw before he pulled away completely to retrieve Juno’s dress. 

Juno stood still as Peter eased the gown over his head, careful not to mess up his perfect curls. The blood red complimented his skin tone so beautifully, and the way that the satin clung to every curve drove Peter up a wall.

Peter grabbed Juno by his waist, sliding his hands across the satin of his dress. He pressed his lips to the small of Juno’s back, kissing every vertebra as he slowly pulled up the zipper until it was fully closed. Then he continued up, kissing the snake that was tattooed on the back of his neck in white ink. 

“Stay still,” Peter ordered, his teeth grazing over Juno’s earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Juno stayed perfectly in place as Peter retrieved a little jewelry box from his dresser. Inside was a golden choker with a single pink pearl and a matching set of earrings. Peter clasped it around his neck with nimble fingers, watching as the perfectly round pearl settled into his jugular notch. 

“They’re beautiful,” Juno mumbled, voice barely above a whisper.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Peter stood in front of Juno, placing one hand on the small of his back and running the other under the slit in Juno’s dress to brush his fingertips against the lace of his panties. 

“I don’t like thinking about another man putting his hand up your skirt,” Peter sighed against Juno’s lips. 

“Just another reason for me to stay home,” Juno replied.

“I’m afraid it's a necessary evil little love. You know we can’t do this without you.” Peter wrapped the red satin shawl that matched Juno’s dress over his arms to keep him nice and warm.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Lace me up?” Peter asked, turning so that Juno could tighten his corset for him. Juno had gotten pretty good at tightening Peter’s corsets in the past few months. 

“Tell me when,” Juno said. He tugged the laces closed a little bit at a time, not wanting to tighten the corset an uncomfortable amount.

“That’s good Juno,” Peter said. Juno stopped tightening then and tied the laces then tucked them into the corset. 

“Shall we be going now dear?” Peter asked as he pulled the hem of his pants to sit over the corset.

“I suppose.” Juno started out the door, still in just his stockings. Peter chuckled to himself and grabbed the detective’s heels from where he had left them next to the bed. 

“Forgetting something?” Peter asked, handing the heels over to Juno. 

“Oh. Thank you.” Juno took the shoes from Peter. 

“Darling you would forget your head if it wasn’t connected to your neck.” 

“That’s why I have you.” Juno tucked himself under Peter’s arm, nuzzling into his side. 

“Indeed it is my dear detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Juno's tattoo is a white snake because white snakes are common symbols of the Japanese goddess Benzaiten.


End file.
